Broken Shades
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: The prequel to Imortality that explains the events of James McCLoud and Vixy Reynard rated T for violenc and language, may be gory from time to time...No flames! Please! Chapters 6&7 Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Shades

James had sighed he had a bad feeling about this mission but didn't tell Pigma since he'd either not listen or call James a pussy, he didn't tell Peppy either the way he worried he would have wanted James to call the mission off or some other overly dramatic act.

The mission to Venom didn't seem to be too hard, just check out the surface of the planet, there wasn't really anything actually worth seeing, just murky water, air pollution, and some of the most god awful smells in the history of the universes existence.

When James prepared to wrap it up he suddenly hit from behind "What the hell!?"

Pigma was laughing "Sorry Jimmy, but Andross offered a bit more dough!"

James shouted angrily "Pigma! You fat piece of crap!" he turned around in his seat to see that Peppy was being attacked by an entire fleet of ships "Oh shit! It's an ambush!"

James tried to gain control of the ship only to realize it had been sabotaged the engine he knew this was Pigma's work and gritted his teeth in rage and frustration, would it really end like this? Die here? And never see Fox again? No, he'd find a way to survive he knew that as soon as they hit they ground they would be dragged to the torture chambers he knew what they were planning to do and he knew exactly what was needed to be done, let Peppy escape, he wouldn't die he would become like a cockroach resistant to them his shades were broken and he knew of a few people that when he had his chance to escape had dates with his fist…

_A/N: I know it's short but I've been a little busy lately…_


	2. Prisoner of War

Once James and Peppy were dragged into one of the holding cells an ape with huge muscles wearing a barely fitting flight suit said "Emperor Andross will be with you in a bit, right now he's taking care of some other pests…" before leaving and James quickly turned to Peppy "Pep, you've got to get out of here!"

Peppy gave him a confused glance and asked "How? This place is crawling with guards! And this cell is practically air tight as far as security is concerned!"

James took off his flight jacket and wrapped it around his friend's head like a turban and banged his fist on the cell bars a few times until the guard came back and was clearly irritated "What!?" he grunted.

James replied "Oh, it's just this guy here," he gestured to Peppy "Was locked in here by mistake…"

The guard raised an eyebrow "Wait a minute! What happened to the rabbit that was in there?"

James replied "Um, parole?"

The guard shrugged "Okay, I'll let him out, we all make mistake after all…" James watched from the holding cell as the guard escorted the disguised Peppy out and James muttered to himself "idiot!"

He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes thinking about Fox and if there was anyway out of there but, it was doubtful James knew Peppy meant well and would take care of Fox for him if necessary but, he could also be a little hard on him sometimes and in his opinion worried way too much.

James was waiting for an idea of escape but it didn't seem like one would be coming any time soon, he sighed to himself and lay on the hard wooden bench with insects crawling over it and slowly fell asleep…

"McCloud!"

James glanced up to see Andross in his full body were a black and red robe, holding Fox by the throat with one hand and clutching a dagger in the other "Now let me ask you…was it worth while? Leaving your family behind while you play soldier?"

James couldn't help but stare into the helplessness of Fox's eyes and asked "What do you mean?"

Andross replied "You could have had a nice happy life with your little brat, instead misery, misery, misery that's what you've chosen…"

He drove the dagger through Fox's throat and uncaringly tossed him aside while stepping in front of James to prevent him from helping, "You're a pitiful sight McCloud…back when Vixy was alive I offered you a helping hand with all of your financial problems, hell I would have done anything to make Vixy happy, but instead you spat in my face! And I had no choice but to rig your car!"

James had been growling to himself and muttered to himself "You crazy son of a bitch…it was you that set the bomb! I knew it! You didn't care about our family! You just wanted to suck up to Vixy!"

Andross just chuckled to himself and shrugged "Guilty, but anything to see her beautiful smile…to see her happy…"

James stood up and raised his fists menacingly "Then why couldn't you just be happy for her? If you really loved her then that's all you would care about! You just wanted to get her into bed! But she was afraid of you-of being raped by you! You sick fuck! You think killing Fox would hurt just me? No, Fox is a part of both me and Vixy, which in a sense you just murdered the last surviving part of both of us! If you really cared for her why do you keep trying to hurt her? She loved more than anything! Do you really think you could just-"

He was interrupted by Andross "Silence! If all had went as plan you would be dead know and you're little shit of a brat would never have existed! But no matter! I have a plan to my beloved Vixy back from the dead and she can take her rightful place at my side…As Empress! I have all I need! Her once beautiful body, you as prisoner, soon I will have my revenge on Corneria, the irony of my plan is my vengeance will drain you of your life force that will be given to Vixy-I call that killing two birds with one stone! You will die for the woman you love!"

James smirked "Yeah, but you forgot one thing…Fox!"

Andross stared at him blankly for a while and finally burst out laughing "That's the genius of my plan once Vixy's alive and has accepted her rightful place as Empress your son will hesitate to striking knowing he can't kill his own mother and-"

"Vixy won't let anything happen to Fox!" interrupted James.

Andross looked at him quizzically and asked "Why would you think I'd want to hurt the boy? When he can join us! Your son has great potential McCloud, too great to be wasted on the pathetic military, I've worked for them and I realize that your son has been brainwashed by them to make them believe I'm crazy…it's not his fault he hates my you…on the other hand are too smart to by the military's bitch, instead you are driven by the hatred and jealousy of me…I think Fox will make a great son once he learns his 'true' potential!"

James stood still for a while still trying to absorb all of this information he really was crazy! Or did he really find a way to revive the dead? Could he use to bring back Vixy? Was it really worth the death of an innocent soul? No, he decide this war has caused enough heartache with out this lunatic resurrecting zombies and ghosts left and right…

Andross spoke up after a while "You're silence intrigues me…perhaps I won't have to kill you…I could find another sacrifice, I've been wondering if perhaps she does have some feelings for you and I would hate for to die before realizing how wrong you are…think about it!"

James awoke when the cell's barred door squeaked open and a wolf had been tossed inside, he was bear foot with blue jeans that had a hole in the right knee and a Cornerian Rock '97 T-shirt with a necklace that had a shark tooth at the end and stood up after the cell door closed behind him and brushed the dust off of his pants before turning to James and immediately shook James's hand "Mr. McCloud! It's such an honor to meet you! You're a legend in the Cornerian Military!"

James replied "Um, thanks and you are?"

He immediately saluted James and responded "Jack O'Brian of Cornerian Infantry, Sir! But my friends call me Jack of Lanterns…"

James crossed his arms in front of his chest "Mind if I ask why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and replied "Well, back on Corneria I'm considered somewhat of a pyromaniac…I was sent here as a sort of spy for the Cornerian military until I accidentally left my cell on speaker when I received a call from the General and was heard by the surrounding guards…I tried to rescue you once I was heard the you'd been captured but my plan sort of…backfired."

James asked "What a minute! You have cell phone on you!?"

Jack replied "Yeah…er, I did before I was captured it doesn't really matter anyway because in this sector all communications are blocked so it's pretty much a crap shoot…"

The cell doors opened again to reveal the ape from earlier who pointed at James "You! Come with me! Emperor Andross has a surprise for you!"

James hesitantly grabbed his shades and followed the guard while wondering what kind of nightmare Andross had created this time…


	3. Arena

_Disclaimer: The Starfox and everything else is owned by Nintendo except for this story itself, Jack of Lantern, and General Scythe…_

As James reluctantly walked down through the dark hallway with the guard where screams of pain and torment could be heard while James continued heading into the seemingly everlasting darkness of the tunnel of head, after what had seemed like an eternity they had finally gotten through the end of the tunnel and into what looked like a dark, sheltered arena with a crowd full of what looked like venomians in some sort of a coliseum where Andross was sitting above all else in a podium that overshadowed most of the arena which was marked with roman numerals carved into the sides.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" exclaimed Andross "I would like to thank you all for coming, this is a special event in which prisoners are allowed to fight for their survival in three rounds of brutal pain and punishment! We have a special guest here today the one the only James McCloud!"

As he walked out into the arena it had been filled with boo's from the crowd and in the opposite end a figure walked out with armor and scales-a sharpclaw

"Round one, begin!" announced Andross.

The sharpclaw dove at James who quickly rolled out of the way the sharpclaw quickly spun around and dove at James again before he got on his back and kicked the sharpclaw in the gut while he was in mid-jump before he had chance to get back up James got his arms around its neck and turned it sharply so there was a loud cracking sound before the sharpclaw went limp and Andross growled furiously to himself and shouted "Very Well, We will skip round two and go directly to round three I brought McCloud to here him scream, and I expect to do so! Ladies and Gentlemen of Venom I bring you General John Scythe!"

Out of the shadows a wolf with a series of white scars across his face wore green jeans with a spike knee pad on the right leg, a green T-shirt covered by a black vest with spiked shoulder pads he walked up to James calmly and was greeted by many cheers from the crowd his fists were covered with black fingerless gloves, he stood in front of James for a while before he punched him in the gut and grabbed his left ankle, flipping him over.

James landed on the sandy ground hard and looked up at the black dome ceiling as General Scythe took out a dagger from its holster and stabbed James in his upper right leg pushing it through the flesh and muscle tissue he pushed it in deeper and deeper while blood sprayed out of the wound.

James grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it into Scythe's eyes before painfully ripping the steel blade from his leg and stood up with much difficulty before holding the blade in his fist he saw Scythe take out his blaster and aimed at him before James tossed the dagger into the General's right shoulder, forcing him to drop his blaster and clutch his shoulder, yelling out in pain as a fountain of blood spurted out James saw his chance and quickly limped over to the blaster before picking it up from the sandy floor and fired at the Generals open wound searing the muscle tissue as a beam of heat burst through causing Scythe to fall to his knees while screaming out in pain and agony.

While the guards dragged James back into his cell with Jack who asked "So what did they do to you?"

James while wrapping some gauze around his wounded leg replied "They took me to an arena, Andross wanted to see me suffer but I didn't give him the satisfaction, I think the reason they do this is by keeping us on our toes and never knowing what to expect, I think that's one of their punishments…I also think Andross has developed some sort of telepathy…"

Jack stared at him quizzically and asked "Why would you think that?"

James replied "Because last night I had a weird about him and Fox, I think he was talking to me telepathically…which might explain, that son of a bitch!"

"What?" asked Jack "He plans to dig up my wife!" replied James angrily trying to stand before being pulled back to his seat by the pain in his leg Jack helped him back down and said "Wait a minute! You're in no condition to go after him…let alone walk!" he helped James over to the wooden bench so he could lie down and began thinking up a plan of how to get out of there…


	4. General Scythe

When James awoke again to see a canister fly through the cell's bars, he sat up "What the hell?"

Green smoke began releasing itself from the canister and quickly filled the room where James and Jack both burst into fits of coughing and finally blacked out, when James awoke he was outside breathing in Venom's foul air where Jack ran out of a building that exploded sending debris everywhere, James sat up in the dirt and shouted out to Jack "What the hell happened here?"

But before he could get an answer he realized something "Jack, you're shoulders on fire!"

He tried smothering the flame to get rid of it before Scythe walked up to him and shattered his glass of Brandy over his head sending the flammable liquid down his head, face, shoulders, and back, the flames quickly spread before Jack started to panic and immediately began flailing his arms which were now being burnt by the searing flames, James tried to get up and help him but Scythe punched him in the face as soon as he got close.

Scythe then turned to Jack who now looked like a flaming scarecrow, his whole body was on fire and his face looked as if it had been either melted or burned off, Scythe took out a handgun and fired at Jack sending the bullet through his burnt chest, shattered, his ribcage, continued through the heart and exited from the back along blood and the shredded pieces of Jack's heart before his burnt carcass fell to the ground with a silent thud.

James glared up hatefully at Scythe "Why? Why did you kill him? Why not take me instead?"

Scythe chuckled to himself and replied "Lantern would have died anyways if I had taken you…besides, since when does Cornerian military actually about others? I've seen the sick twisted experiments they have preformed…and believe me, it's WAY worse than anything Andross has done, is doing, or will do, Corneria only cares about themselves, I've seen them wipe out entire civilizations for fear of their uprising!"

James winced in pain and retorted "Pepper would have told us!" Scythe kneeled down on one knee next to James and smirked "I've seen them restricted files that Pepper himself may not even know of! I know from personal experience! Eight years ago there was a creature called an Aparoid-It was kind of like one of those Borg things from Star Trek, it demolished an entire Armada! The Cornerian government pretended to be upset by this to make themselves look good in front of the media, when they realized it's potential they got greedy for even more power, only two outside the government of Corneria know this Me, Andross himself, and now you…"

James was even more confused now "Why are you telling me this? Why not just kill me for Andross?"

Scythe shook his head and patted James's while replying "No, no, my foxy friend, you have me all wrong! I'm one of the few people who want to help you!"

James glared up at him "And why, should I trust you? You just killed probably the only friend I have left!"

Scythe replied "I want your son to be safe McCloud, if you don't do what I say, Andross will kill him for sure! I know a planet that's safe from his empire…for now."

James reluctantly replied "Alright, seeing as how I don't have any other choice…"

Scythe smiled down at him "Good, you'll need my help getting to the ship though,"

James put an arm around his shoulder while Scythe helped the injured McCloud to his ship which looked a bit like a Wolfen except twice the size and had a shade of black for the wings, when they got aboard James rested on a small metallic bench that had a blue sheet folded resting on it for comfort why Scythe got into the pilot's seat and set course to their next destination, James wasn't very proud of his decision but it might have been the only way off of Venom.

James waited for about an hour or two before he stood up and grabbed the fire extinguisher from within its glass case before raising it above his head with both hands to kill Scythe with before the chair turned around, Scythe kicked James in the gut, took out his handgun and fired creating a hole in the extinguisher which sprayed directly into James's eyes, forcing him to drop it onto his own foot, Scythe got ready to fire again before James knocked the gun out of his hand and punched Scythe in the gut, forcing him backwards into the ships main windshield, were a planet could be seen coming into view as the ship reached the planet's atmosphere James picked up the discarded fire extinguisher and tossed it at Scythe who quickly jumped out of the way before the rest of the windshield to shatter sending a gust of cool air into the ship, James punched Scythe in the face, forcing him to fall backwards into the shattered windshield while his back painfully scraped against the remains of the windshield, James pushed him out into the open air where he seemingly disappeared, James wasn't sure if Scythe was dead or not, but made his way slowly out of the window and onto one of the ships four wings and carefully glanced down, a hand grabbed his foot.


	5. The Sickness

The hand grabbed James's left ankle before he took out his blaster and aimed it at Scythe's face who shouted "You will regret this! Do you have any idea what happened to you after you passed out? Andross infected you with his virus crossbreed virus which even now has infected your blood stream and travels through your veins…I know the cure, go ahead and shoot! You'll regret it-unless, you want to die?"

James realized he was right as one of the side affects kicked in, his vision was becoming blurry, 'he could kill him and try to find a cure himself, or let him live, but what if he killed again? What if he went after an entire planet next?'

James couldn't think straight anymore his ears began to ring and he quickly felt a sharp pain in the right one, he didn't get the chance to think much longer because Scythe pulled James forward, forcing him to fall on the wing, sprawled on his back while Scythe pulled himself onto the wing and took out his dagger before raising it over James who quickly kicked him in the gut, sending him sprawling backwards and crashing to the planets surface where James looked down but couldn't see him anywhere "Oops,"

He crawled back in the ship and realized where they were mostly by the environment and dinosaurs: Sauria.

He found what appeared to be a safe spot to land and got out of the ship to see a village full of creatures with blue fur with a few Earthwalkers that some of them rode on James wandered around for a while looking for a place to sit down while Scythe got out from the wing underneath the wing of the ship James was on earlier and charged after him.

He took out his recently retrieved dagger and stabbed James in his open leg wound, who roared out in pain as blood sprayed out over the grass and Scythe dragged the knife downward through James's leg until it reached his shin and down through his foot where it stooped in the center and twisted while being pushed down deeper into his foot like a screw, James fell back as all of the muscles in his leg were literally being shredded apart.

Scythe found a mallet lying outside one of the houses with various other tools which looked like a shelf that had been nearly constructed before someone decided to take a break and went inside, Scythe lifted the mallet from the ground and snuck up behind James and waited before he got up and tried limping away, over to someone, anyone who would help before Scythe raised the hammer and swung it with all of his might, smashing it into the back of his knee at full force James screamed out in pain as he toppled to the ground he glanced down at his knee cap which was not a pretty sight all, the bones from his leg and knee sticking through the muscle and flesh, he was in terrible pain and could hardly believe anyone was so sick and hoped that if he did die then and there, it would quick, he was getting sick of all the pain and could only pray that he didn't cause Fox too many emotional scars, he would miss him.

The wolf stood over James "So McCloud, any last words? Are you going to beg for mercy? Oh, that's right! You won't!"

He started bashing away at James's right hand before James muttered "Stop…"

Scythe did stop and looked down at James in shock and awe "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that…did you say 'stop'?"

James grunted in response and the General burst out laughing "James McCloud, begging for mercy? I never thought I'd leave to see the day!"

He kicked James in side of his face sending his shades to go flying off "I wanted to see the look of terror in your eyes! It isn't like you to give up so easily…let alone give up at all!"

James grabbed the discarded dagger and concealed it before the General got suspicious and kneeled down next to him while he continued "No, it's not like you at all…You're trying to hide something, aren't you?"

James smirked before he slashed the General's throat, the wolf fell back as blood poured out of the cut like a waterfall his breathing was heavy and began to slow down as more blood was lost he eventually fell to the ground near death his eyes were bloodshot with rage.

Before he died he would make sure James had suffered he grabbed the dagger from James and stabbed it into his right thigh before losing consciousness a Cerinian found them lying on the ground and checked Scythe's pulse and shook his head before James reached out to him and managed to choke "A little help…would be…nice, ugh." He lost consciousness.

Andross was sitting in the chair of his office or throne of his 'empire' as he liked to call it while the guard from earlier gave him his report about the rabbit with the turban before Andross slammed his fist on the table "Idiot! Why would you think it was someone else?"

The guard rubbed the back of his neck "I just thought he wore it as part of his religion, I didn't think someone would lie about that!"

Andross shouted "You fool! Anyone in the holding cells or torture chamber would sell their souls to get off this planet!"

The guard dug his foot into the office carpet and replied "There's something else, McCloud has escaped without a trace…but Scythe went after him!"

Andross didn't look to happy and pulled out a blaster and pulled the trigger without hesitation as the guards head exploded into a shower of blood and brain matter he didn't feel any better knowing that his son had formed a 'new' Starfox team to take down the empire he had strived for so long and worked so hard to build.

James awoke in a cave, his wounds were all healed but his clothes were shredded and his muscles still ached, he was on a hard floor laying on some weirdly shaped rocks before he stood up and saw a circle of blue flames appear around him with what appeared to be souls flying around, screaming before a dark shadowed figure spoke with a deep voice that made James's blood run cold it was like listening to the devil himself "No, you're not dead…but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be afraid, this is a place where all of your darkest nightmares can come true!"

The ring of flames encircled and appeared to consume the figure before turning into a giant pillar of blue flames before morphing into a giant viper that's mouth opened wide, revealing huge fangs created by the flames and lashed out at James who became engulfed in the flaming viper.

James woke up in what appeared to be a hospital, despite this he was still in the same clothes, even though they had blood stains on them and asked what looked a Cerinian doctor "Excuse me, do you know where a restroom is? Because I've had to go piss really bad for about two hours!"

The doctor replied "Yeah, the men's room is down the hall and second door to you're left."

James replied "Thanks!" and practically ran to the restroom while Andross meanwhile prepared to fight his son.

Afterwards they explained that the mysterious cave they found when they first set up this civilization had the ability to grant eternal life and heal the injured, they had also built a place for James to stay while he recovered and said "Well, here's the bad news…you're stuck here until a living relative comes into contact with either the cave or you, yourself."


	6. Aparoid

James thought everything would be okay but, he was wrong.

While Scythe was in the morgue being examined by a Cerinian mortician, underneath his shirt and on his right shoulder revealed what appeared to be some kind of jellyfish attached, before he sat up walked up behind the mortician who was cleaning off some surgical tools and snapped his neck, before walking out into the hospitals halls.

Meanwhile, the doctor that helped James recover earlier pulled one of the nurses into his office and asked her "Do you remember James McCloud?"

The nurse replied "Yes, what about him?"

The Doctor took a vial out of his medical coat that was full of blue liquid and showed it to the nurse "That's his blood!?" she exclaimed in shock and awe, "How did that happen?"

The doctor just shook his head "I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it in all my years…probably caused by some kind of virus…"

One of the doctors burst through the door "Scythe's alive and he's gone on a killing spree!"

They all rushed out into the hallway to be greeted by Scythe and the bodies of doctors, nurses, surgeons, and even patients while James appeared and asked "Who in the hell are you?"

Scythe replied "We are the Aparoids and we are the ultimate existence! We can prevent death once merged with you! We are like a network of power and knowledge! We all have memories of you and can we use them against you're family! Surrender! It's you're only salvation!"

James chuckled to himself and replied "Sorry, but if I wanted to be freaked out, I'd either go to church or watch the news! But since I don't do either, I'll just tell you to go screw yourself!"

He took out his blaster and fired at his shoulder blowing the Aparoid into pieces, sending blood and Aparoid guts flying over the hallways before his arm became severed from his body and fell backwards having what appeared to be some kind of seizure as blood pumped from his mouth, James decided to put him out of his suffering and aimed the blaster at his throat before pulling the trigger, severing his head from his torso and sent it skidding across the floor leaving a trail of blood before stopping the bones from his neck could still be seen sticking out of his torso where blood was still pumping out, the dead body didn't bother him as much as the smell, he turned to the doctor and said "Now, can you help me with the virus problem I'm having?"

The doctor sighed "I'm afraid not Mr. McCloud, I haven't seen anything like this but the cave apparently has all of the answers!"

James asked "What exactly is in the cave?"

The doctor replied "Well hell if I know, I've never been in there!"

James entered the cave and saw the same dark figure from earlier, but when he turned his head to look around he spotted something or someone he walked up to the violet glow where Vixy was asleep in a giant violet crystal he realized she was almost well enough to live again but Andross hadn't been anywhere near here…

The figure spoke up "Yes, James McCloud it I exactly what you are wondering I brought her here for you…so now I need you to do me a favor and kill every last Cerinian here!"

James shouted "No! I won't do it! I won't kill innocent people just to be happy!"

The figure shook his hooded head "Then, I have no choice but to send one of your relatives to destroy their pathetic planet!"

A darker, more sinister looking Fox appeared from the shadows and disappeared as soon as the figure told him what to do James shouted "No! And dove at the figure knocking him to the cave floor underneath his hood revealed the face of Andross looking back at James with a toothy grin, who punched James in the gut, sending him sprawling backwards he stood up and his faced morphed to look like James's "You're a terrible father McCloud! You're never there for your son when he needs you! An entire civilization will fall just because of your stupidity!"

Just then the crystal shattered sending Vixy free, who began falling before James caught her and soon blue flames appeared with what seemed to be souls flying around the cave screaming out in agony while the figure just laughed and said "You're too late, McCloud! Cerinia has fallen! You are no better than Andross!"

Once again flames encircled James and Vixy before pushing her out of the ring, it expanded into an arena with a dark blue flamed ring that encircled both James and the figure making sure this would be a fight to the death no one would be able to get in or out.


	7. Reunion

The hooded figure took a few lumbering steps towards James while his body morphed into a huge mass of muscles and dark maroon scales along with a glove in his right hand with two blades sprouting as well as a claw in the opposite hand wielding a large black and gold blade, his eyes and head morphed into that of a sharp claw with red orb like eyes and jagged sharp teeth as a long slimy black tongue slithered out and wrapped around James's right angle, tripping him, after landing on the cold, hard, wet cave floor James took out Scythe's dagger and sawed through the tongue and quickly rolled out o the way as the huge sharpclaw tried striking at him with the mighty blade.

The blade became stuck in the ground, while the gargantuan creature tried prying it from the ground, James saw his chance and struck him in chest with the dagger before slicing his throat, forcing him to fall back in pain, letting go of the blade he clutched his throat as blood poured out.

James saw his chance and grabbed the blade from the ground, snuck up behind the creature and with a mighty swing, slashed the back of his left knee, forcing him to fall on his knees while James continued slashing with rage, before he began hacking away at his back, then sliced through his gloved arm as blood sprayed out and James picked up the severed arm and used the blades attached to the glove to gouge the creature's eyes while blood spurted out, James couldn't tell if he was angry at the figure he was attacking or himself for falling for it's trick, he finally lifted the heavy blade and with one mighty thrust downward into it's chest blood and guts splattered onto the sword as the blade punctured its lungs and slowed its breathing before going limp.

The ring of blue flames slowly faded into the darkness as Vixy rushed over to James and saw him do something he rarely did…he was crying, she didn't really blame him an entire planet had fallen with an entire race wiped out men, women, children, and ruined countless lives Vixy tried comforting him she whispered while kneeling down next to him "James, it's not you're fault! You couldn't have known!"

James was still upset but deep down he knew she was right as they both exited the cave into the bright world outside James had gained a new hope for the future, that eventually everything would turn out okay.


End file.
